SP songfics
by SMAK101
Summary: Songfics about pretty much anything, any pairing any song. Just tell me which pairing you want and what song or just a song
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER!I dont own skinny love by Birdy or south park**_

_come on skinny love just last the year, _  
_Pour a little salt we were never here, _  
_my my my my my my my-my my-my, _  
_staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

I ran into the bathroom with Stan. I was sickned by what i saw. I covered my mouth with my heand and fell to my knees with tears in my eyes as i looked on at what was in front of me.

Stan pulled his phone out and called the cops. But i knew it was too late.

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_My my my my my my my-my my-my,_  
_right in the moment this orders tall,_

There was just too much blood. I thought about when this might have started.

Maybe it was when his brother hung himself. Or when his father got arrested and his sister was taken into state care. He was left because someone had to take care of their mother.

_and i told you to be patient, _  
_and i told you to be fine,_  
_and i told you to be balenced, _  
_and i told you to be kind,_  
_and in the morning ill be with you,_  
_But it will be a diffrent kind,_  
_Cause ill be holding all the tickets,_  
_and youll be owning all the fines,_

He had always had such a hard life. We tried to help him all the time. Offering to help ay rent, or to get him a job with them, or give him clothes. But he would always turn it down. He always said he had that tiny bit of pride where he can provide for himself. No matter how it happened.

He always made time for others too.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_suckle on my hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my my my my my-my my-my_  
_sullen load is full, so slow on the split,_

I watched on the floor with tearsd comming out of my eyes as police and doctors came in and took his body away. When they lifted him up razor blades fell to the ground. Covered in blood.

Stan helped me up and held me in his arms while in cried into his shirt. He too had tears in his eyes.

I saw Cartman in the doorway with wide eyes and a worried expression on his face. He looked like a deer in head lights. he was breathing hard with sweat on his brow. He probubly ran here after he too got the text message.

_and i told you to be patient,_  
_and i told you to be fine,_  
_and i told you to be balenced,_  
_and i told you to be fine,_  
_ and now our love is wasted,_  
_then who the hell was I?_

We sat in the waiting room seeing if the doctors could ahve done anything to help him. Many epople were here. Me, Stan, Cartman, Craig's group, a lot of the girls, and even his sister was allowed to come.

Some one i diddnt see was his own mother.

_Cause now im breakin at the britches,_  
_and the end of all your lines,_

I stood up when i saw a dfoctor come in. I fell back down to my seat when i saw his grim expression.

Everyone started to taer up as the doctor told us the news, "Im sorry. He diddnt make it,"

I cried and cried till my parents ahd to come and take me home.

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall far behind?_

at school the next day i walk in happily. I walk into class and sit down in my seat.

"Hey Kyle," My table partner said grimmly.

"Hey Kenny," I said happily, "Whered you go yesterday? I thought you were comming over to watch the season premeire of Terrance and phillip,"

Kenny sighed, "Yeah well... i couldnt make it. I diddnt expect you to remember. I just hoped it'd work this time,"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean ken?"

Kenny sighed but looked at me and smiled waving it off, "Nothing just me blabbing, you know the usual. So did youdo yeasterdays homework?"

"Yeah," I say. And walk into the room.

_Come on skinny love,_  
_my my my my my my my-my my-my..._

Actually i couldnt really remember what i did yeasterday... its all kinda fuzzy... Oh well i probubly just went to bed early ro something.

_my my my my my my my-my my-my_

_**In case it diddnt make sense to anyone. **_

_**The story ends with Kenny commiting suicide, and everyone sad after kyle and Stan had found him.**_

_**Then the next day, no one rememebrs...**_

_**like always...**_

_**and life goes on like kenny diddnt commit suicide... though he will probubly try it again in teh future...**_

_**But yeah. i was just listening to this songand trhought id write something depressing for everyone!**_

_**Your.**_

_**Welcome.**_

_**again, i dont own skinnt love, Birdy does, and i dont own south park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do~siyera**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR THE SONG BECAUISE OF YOU BY KELLY CLAKSON! i did not copy any other stiories for this, if it seems like i did i will tell you now i am not like that and woudl never steal some elses idea like that im not like that. thats just rude, so please stop having those reviews aboutbreaking the ruels or whatever. I put a disclaimer on all songs i do so no need to go all wopass on me. anyway to the story.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Oooooo, ooooooooooo, oooooooooooo,_

_i will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_i will not ley myself cause my heart so much misery,_

_i will not break the way you did, _

_you fell so hard,_

i sat n the bleachers along with everyone else.

it was the last game of the season and whoever won would get the championship trophe.

I was a close call. Both the teams were great. But i knew that we would win.

We had you on the team.

You made a touch down. everyone stood and cheered. I stayed where i was. i wasnt going to cheer you on.

_ive learned the hard way._

_to never let it get that far,_

_because of you i never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i dont get hurt,_

It was like a fairytail. Typical jock falls for the nerd.

But of course i knew that only happened in stories.

Not real life.

I trusted you and you broke that trust in two.

Heh, that rymed. i guess even when im mad im smart.

I watched the game go on slowly. It was neck in neck. the Coach had called the etasm in to talk stradagy. the team to make tha last touch down wins.

I diddnt want to see it.

_Because of you, i find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, _

_Because of you, i am afraid._

_i lose my way and its not too long before you point it out,_

_i cannot cry because i know thats weakness in your eyes. _

_im forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life,_

_my heart cant possibly break when it wasnt even whole to start with,_

i stood and started to move past the standing cheering people to the stairs.

all i could hear in my ears was your name, "Cartman! Cartman! Cartman! Cartman!"

I wonder if you know my voice isnt apart of the crowds.

I shake my head as i look over and see you talking to the coach.

I keep walking.

You may be the star quarterback. But your not as strong as you seem to be.

I rememebr when me and you woudl sit around in your room and you would complain to me about your problems.

You never once asked how i was doing. I was always about you.

You woudl always have to one up me. so i just gave up.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

You always put me down when i tried to speak. You never wanted to listen to me.

But you were so nice and sweet that i over lookd it all.

I love you.

I thought about how you bullied me in front of others.

you always teased me about my money problmes. I know my family is poor and that im a poor piece of crap.

I kept walking, "Sorry, excuse me, pardon me, watch out, move please,"

I finally made it to the stairs and took a breath straighteneing out my red shirt that you had given me. I wore it today so i would give it back after the game.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

I was a fershamn when we met. You were a senior. We bacame close because of a project in history.

You became my best freind, and i thought i ha d become yours.

But of course i was wrong.

For a nerd who smart im wrong an awful lot.

I started down the stairs.

I hadnt seen u look out to the crowd and see me walking down the stairs. In your shirt. leaving.

I was lost in my thoughts.

I would always try to help you. I would spend the little money i had saved for college on you. Even though i was dirt poor.

You were manipulative. and diddnt care.

I learned not to get my hopes up with you. I learned to not worry too much.

I would always worry about you when i should have been worrying about my familys rent, or that my mom was comming down with namonia.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

I hated myself. I hated you. I hated everything.

Now im emotionless.

Trying to hold in the tears.

I kept walking while you watched me. You had sad eyes. The coach yelled at you to pay attention.

I was close to the bottom when you looked at the coach.

Stan, one of your team mates. asked you a question. You repplied something.

Stan and i were close friends. He knew everything that happened between me and you.

You look at Stan who gives you a little smile.

I make it to the bottom and make my way to the exit.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

as i was walking through the doors i heard a bunch of commotion but keep walking.

I make it into the school and make my way to the front doors.

someone grabs my arm stopping me.

I turn around knowing who it is.

You stand there with regret in your eyes.

"Ken! I-im sorry," You say with pleading eyes.

I look at you with cold eyes.

"So am i,"

_Because of you,_

_i am afraid,_

You let go of my arm and i turn around. I take off your shirt showing the white tee under it. I hand it out to you.

You look at it saddly, "Ken-"

"Just take it,"

You oblige, and take the shirt from me.

I start to walk away from you.

I go to the doors and stop. I sigh and turn around to look at your dejected figure in the empty hallway.

_Because of you~,_

I look you in the eyes with sadness.

"This happened...because of you,"

I then opened the door and left before you could see me cry.

_Because of you~_

_**Depressedness. i know. i just love doing songfics, anyway, i made kenny and cartman cause i ship them big time, actually i ship kenny with anyone except wendy. eh oh well. I made it kind of like a typical fairytale/movie ending, but with a twist. No happy endings man!**_

_**anyway i meade kenny a nerd and Cartman a jock, tyical, as i said before. But anyway. if you ahve any song requests or pairing request or pairing and sing requests im all up for it! thx. and R&R!**_  
_**Because of you~Siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siyera KIng (smak101) Does not own 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea or Southpark (sadly)**_

_First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)_

_And I'm still in the Murda Bizness_

_I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)_

_You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Pip walked down the halls of his school.

They were empty because class was in session. But he diddnt care. He was on a mission.

For years people had been teasing him and picking on him and he was tired of it.

Maybe hanging with Damien diddnt help.

But at least he treated him like a real person.

He walked into the boys bathroom and dumped all the content in his bag on the floor.

Damien had given him some stuff.

_im so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

He seached through all the accessories for for what he was looking for. He finally found it and smiled.

He stood and went to a stall. He started to strip his nice red jacket and kaky pants. He put on the clothes he had set in the toilet.

Once he was dressed he stepped out of the stall and looked in the mirror.

Hes smiled and went back to finishing his masterpiece.

_I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."_

_Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is_

_And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it_

_Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department_

_better get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_

_So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

He put the large black spike in his ear and looked in the mirror. He was VERY happy with what he saw.

he went on to do his makeup, that consisted of a little eyeliner.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Once he was done he put the leftover things in his bag and walked out of the bathroom.

The halls were still empty. There were still about five minuets of class left.

He quickly went to his locker and shoved his things in and slammed the door shut.

He then went off to find Damien.

_Trash the hotel_

_Let's get drunk on the mini bar_

_Make the phone call_

_Feels so good getting what I want_

_Yeah, keep on turning it up_

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch_

_Ow..._

They walked down the hall together. People all staring wide eyed at them.

He passed The group who did most of his tormenting.

He stopped in front of the fat one.

He was going to give this fat fuck a peice of his mind.

_Still stuntin', how you love that?_

_Got the whole world asking how I does that_

_Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that_

_Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that_

_It's just the way you like it, huh?_

_You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?_

_Never turn down nothing,_

_Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

Once he was done with the fat ass he sneered at the other three and walked away with a smirk on his face.

No more little miss nice Pip.

He knew that everyone was scared of him and thats what he wanted.

Its not everyday you see a guy from the dead.

except for the parka kid, but of course no one remember those.

He laughed to himself and walked out of the school with his only friend.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Once he was far enough away from the school he stopped and too large breaths.

"You did good Pip," Damien said patting the blond on his back. The dark prince had to admit that Pip was fucking awesome.

He looked hot and showed that fat peice of shit whos boss.

_Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y_

_Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_Blow_

The blond looked at the raven with a smile, "Ive been wanting to do that for years."

Damien laughed and they walked away from the school that was in a frenzy about the teen who was now in a coma.

_Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y_

_Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_Blow _

_**im not sure if this is what you wanted .SP here you go anyway.**_

_**personally i love pip and his accent... SOO HOT!**_

_**anyway there you go.**_

_**I wanted to show what happened to pip after hanging around Damien so much... and you get hot punk Pip...**_

_**anyway R&R, fav, follow, you know you want to, ;)**_

_**anyway onto the next story!**_

_**(please give song ideas!**_

_**Fancty~Siyera**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Siyera King doesnt own How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the diamonds. or South park**

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

"Okay so you remember what i told you?" I asked the redhead in front of me.

She looked nervous but nodded.

I smiled and pat her on the head, "Dont worry red, Kevin isnt that hard to get. Just talk nerd with him,"

She smiled thankfully at me, "I really am grateful for you teaching me all this Kenny,"

I wave it off, "No problem. Im always happy to help someone try to find love,"

She smiled and huggs me. Then she turns and walks towards the boy i have been helping her get for a week now.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

I walked down the hall to my locker.

I already see some papers sticking out of the little slits. I smile and shake my head.

I open it and read the letter. My eyes widen but i shrug and get ready for my next appointment.

I turn around and run into none other than my good friend Craig.

"Hey dude," He says.

I smile at him, "Well hello handsome,"

He rolls his eyes at me but i still smile, "gay dude, anyway so we still up for tonight?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah i think i can fit that in my schedule,"

He nods and walks away without even saying bye.

I sigh, Out of all the people in the world why must it be Craig tucker?

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

"So can you help me?" The blond asks me with pleading eyes.

"Of course i can. I am the Doctor arent i?" I say with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes playfully then gets serious, "Ive tried to flirt and i wear flashy clothing but he doesnt notice anything!, do you think hes gay?"

I laugh, "Kyle isnt gay, trust me on this. And you need to take a different approach with him,"

She raised a delicate blond eyebrow, "How am i supposed to then?"

UI smile sneakily, "You have to be innocent to get that fish,"

"Innocent?"

I nod, "You have to be sweet, modest, leave him WANTING to know whats under those clothes. Dont just show him."

She nodds in understanding, "I know how to get him now! Thanks kenny!"

As she walks out of my little run down house i wave and say, "No problem Bebe,"

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

I stand on his porch and ring the doorbell. His younger sister answers it with a smile, "Hey Kenny!"

I smile at her and mess her hair, "How ya doin kid?"

She pouts, "Im not a kid,"

i giggle, "wheres your brother?"

she motions for the stairs and i nod and thank her before i make my way up to his room.

I open the door and see him on his bed playing with that guinie pig of his, "honey im home,"

He looks at me annoyed, "Dude stop being such a fag,"

I place a hand over my heart and say in mock hurt, "but its apart of who i am! Plus you know you love me,"

he rolls his eyes and walks to his desk..

I dont listen to a thing he says. i just admire him. his black hair that is in a natural way looks like its styles professionally, and how his two bottom teeth are crooked. and how his dark blue eyes shine like the sea after a storm.

Why Craig Tucker? Why cant i get you?

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

"Dude what the hell are you wearing?" Stan asks me while i walk into class with confidence.

"Just seeing how i would look if i went all out. You know how i always wear a few things at a time i just decided to do the whole outfit today," I say with a shrug sitting in my usual seat.

I fluffed my hair batting my eyes flirtatious at the raven haired teen next to me.

"Wow... Just wow," He says shaking his eyes.

"You know you think i look good" i say winking at him.

I see him blush and look forward. i silently cheer. Hopefully ill have th same effect on Craig.

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

"Kenny!" A voice yells for me on my way lunch.

I turn around and see bebe with a wide smile o her face coming towards me, "Hey Bebe,"

She jumps and hugs me, "Thank you Thank you Thank you! It worked! Me and Kyle are going on a date tonight!"

I smile and she lets go, "Thats great Bebe!"

She smiled and nodds then looks at me, "Nice outfit. You would make a really good girl, Ken"

I blush and nod, "i know..."

She smiles slyly, "Trying to impress anyone?"

I blush even more and shake my head, "N-No!"

She squeals, "OMG Who is it! He doesnt Stand a chance against you and your knowledge!"

I shuffle and look at the ground, "Im not so sure..."

She looks at me confused, "But your THE Kenny McCormick. You have helped almost everyone of these girls and guys in this school, hell even town, get the one they want with your advice. Theres nothing you cant do,"

I shrug, "Maybe for others... but im not very good at it... When it come to myself im a complete mess,"

She looks at me sympathetically, then her eyes light up with an idea, "How about since you help everyone, someone help you! I will! I am the female equivalent of you,"

I smile at her gratefully.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_

_In two, so it's better to be fake_

_Can't risk losing in love again babe._

Okay so your seeing him after school today right?" she asks me while we eat our lunches.

I nod, "Yeah, we have to work on a project,"

I feel eyes on me. everyone's been staring at me today. Ive been hit on multiple times and ogled and complimented. but i didnt get anything from _him_ god why does he have to be so frustratingly stubborn.

"So what we have to do is break him. You are the King of Heartbreakers, so just be your natural self with him," she says simply.

"Its Not that easy Bebe. I flirt and hit on him all the time but he just says 'Dont be a fag McCormick' Its annoying..." i say angrily.

She laughs and i look at her questioningly, "Honey, hes in denial. he doesnt want to admit that hes got feelings for you. All you have to do is go over board,"

I sigh, "okay, ill do that... but if it ruins our friendship i am totally ambushing your and kyles date,"

She laughs, "okay okay,"

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

I stand in front of his room door again. I dont know if he knows im here. If he does he hasnt said anything.

I breath in and open the door to see him laying on his bed with his lap top...

Shirtless.

He looks at me, "Nice outfit, McCormick,"

I smile, "thanks for noticing!"

As i walk in and sit on the edge of his bed his eyes diddnt leave me as he said, "Hard not to,"

I shrug, "So whatcha doin?" I try to look at his laptop but he pulls it away and shuts it. I look at him questioningly, "Why cant i see?"

"Its private," He says defensively,

I stand and face him, "What you got something on there you dont want me to see?" I say teasingly.

He looks at me without emotion, "Just leave it alone McCormick,"

I step towards him getting closerto him, "Why? Got something to hide?"

I step closer and closer to him to were our faces are only inches apart. hes stuck in between me and his desk, "A... secret,"

say looking him in the eyes.

"step away McCormick," he says breathlessly.

I bring a hand up and move his bangs out of h is eyes, "Why? You dont like me like this?"

He visibly gulps, "Or maybe you... do,"

I say it in such a sexy voice he looks at me in the eyes.

I get closer and closer to his face.

He looks at me. I stop when our noses are almost touching. he was taller than me by a lot so i had to stand on my tip toes, but i was still looking up at him and him down at me,

I rest a hand on his chest.

He seems to snap because he come out of his frozen state and grabs my arms and pushes his lips forcefully on mine.

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

I stand on his porch. hes inside h is house and im outside. we are facing each other.

We both are blushing lightly.

"So... Wanna go get a coffee tomorrow?" He asks me sheepishly.

i smile and nod, "Id like that,"

He smiles and we just stare at each other.

After a minuet of that a voice from the livingroom yells, "Just Kiss you two doofis!"

We both look at the window that faces the porch and see Ruby there watching up with some popcorn.

"Ruby!" Craig yells at her. she just laughs, "Come one, Ive been waiting for this for months now. Just kiss!"

We look at each other and craig smiles and grabs me pulling my body against his and kisses me hot on the lips. i kiss him back.

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_At least I think I do!_

_**Okay so this was like really fun to write.**_

_**I have never heard of Marina and the Diamonds but now im in love. I love this song and decided this is perfect for a certain South park native we all know and love.**_

_**I mean seriously...**_

_**Ive also been watching Hitch a lot too. i LOVE that movie.**_

_**so yeah. Kenny is a 'love'doctor' for the kids in the school but he doesnt even know how to get the guys he loves till someone helps him.**_

_**yup... idk if this is what you wanted anon, but here you go!**_

_**R&R PLEASE AND FAV AND FOLLOW FOR MORE STORIES! and give ideas too!**_

_**next up: let it go**_

_**love you all sooo much~Siyera**_


End file.
